Game Over
Game Over is the twelfth and final episode of season one of the Pure Pwnage web series. Synopsis Jeremy and Kyle are invited by local TV station executives to discuss the possibility of bringing the Pure Pwnage show to television. Jeremy, much to Kyle’s dismay, quickly ruins the proposition by taunting the TV executives and getting dismissed. The two then go to visit Anastasia. Along the way, a little dog begins to follow them. Anastasia greets the two at her door, and, seeing Jeremy in his suit from his earlier meeting with the TV executives, assumes that he remembered that today is their anniversary. Anastasia produces a gift for Jeremy, a Nintendo DS Lite, and Jeremy, in panic, offers her the dog that followed him and Kyle, naming him “Dick” in the process. Jeremy and Anastasia go into town for a date, with Kyle tagging along for camera duty. They drink heavily, downing multiple Jägermeister shots, at the restaurant where Jeremy and Anastasia first formally met. On their way home, they meet Doug, who needs a place to stay for the night; Jeremy reluctantly allows him to stay in his apartment. After a few days, Jeremy and Anastasia understandably grow weary of Doug’s presence in their bed. Jeremy finally informs Doug that he and Anastasia would like some time alone. Doug walks away offended and smashes a large CRT television he was carrying on his shoulder. In the next segment, Jeremy offers a few parting words to his viewers while sitting with Anastasia, thanking his audience for watching the show. After the screen fades to black, Jeremy dreams that he is in the world of Azeroth with Anastasia, where she is ambushed by two Horde characters. Waking up, Jeremy finds a message on Anastasia’s pillow that states that she had been kidnapped. Jeremy goes to rescue Anastasia from the mysterious building where she is held captive by the Big Bad. After defeating the Spy, deathstriker6666, and the Power Glove Man with superior micro skills, Jeremy faces the Big Bad and delivers a micro onslaught. Jeremy’s attack is useless against the powerful Big Bad, who absorbs Jeremy's attack with his hand and mockingly proceeds to eat a grapefruit. Jeremy, however, is confident that help is on its way in the form of Teh_Masterer and his Gamer Army. Big Bad tells him he has "No chance to survive; Make your time," a reference to the internet meme "All Your Base Are Belong To Us". Just then, Doug arrives on the scene. Jeremy does a celebratory dance, boasting how The Big Bad will now get pwned. But the traitorous Doug, who had joined forces with the Big Bad, points his Sega Master Light Phaser at Jeremy’s head. The Big Bad allows Anastasia to escape with Kyle. As the two reach safety and look back, a micro battle ensues. Kyle faces Anastasia and lowers his camera, revealing his face for the first time in the series. On April 29, 2007, Kyle posted an article on the front page indicating that there was extra content added to the beginning of Episode 12. This extra content appears after the Tetris fight. The new extended intro showed an extra James Bond style opening. Trivia See also Category:Web series season 1 episodes